


The Mandalorian

by hexedmaiden



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cobb is a damsel in distress, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Realtor!Cobb, Superhero!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: "Through all the dates, a proposal, and a wedding there was one thing Din had kept from Cobb. Technically Din didn’t lie to Cobb, he does work at an office. It just happens to be full of superheroes. That he just so happens to be one."The long awaited Superhero AU is finally here!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	The Mandalorian

“ _ We’ll turn it over to Channel 12’s very own Bob Grey who’s live on the scene now. _ ”

_ “Hi, Sheila. I’m downtown where there seems to be-”  _

Din stands at the kitchen counter watching the news from the other room as he cracks a few eggs to make omelets for breakfast. He barely registers Cobb coming downstairs, who appears in a suit and tie ready for work.

“Din, sweetheart, the eggs go in the bowl, not the garbage disposal.” Cobb kisses his cheek, breaking him from his stupor. Din looks down to realize he’s gone through the entire carton. Blushing Din grabs the tv remote and turns the tv off.

“Sorry, I’ll grab more on the way home from work.” Din turns his head for a proper kiss, which Cobb happily gives him. Din feels Cobb’s arms wrap around his waist and he melts against the man’s chest.

“I love you,” Cobb murmurs into Din’s hair.

“Hmm, I love you too. Happy anniversary, my star.”

“Happy anniversary, darlin. Five years, huh? That’s the wood one right?” Din can feel the cogs turning in Cobb’s head trying to come up with the perfect gift. He’s gotten him fancy office supplies for the first year (paper), a very nice bathrobe (cotton), a stupidly expensive leather jacket (leather), and the fourth year was flowers. 

All things Din appreciates but doesn’t need.

He tells Cobb “I got everything I wanted when I married you,” every year. This of course leads them to make love several times in a row. This year is no different.

“I don’t know, and besides you’ve got all the wood I could need.” He purposefully presses his ass against Cobb’s hips to punctuate his point. Cobb lets out a groan behind him.

“Fuck, darlin.” Cobb runs his hands under Din’s green shirt trying to touch as much of DIn as possible, “I think I’ll build a nice bookcase in that spot in our bedroom.”

“That sounds perfect. You’ve always been great with your hands.” Din gasps when those calloused hands move to the elastic band on his boxer briefs to push them down under his ass. Din leans forward a bit more as he hears Cobb fumbling with his belt. A drawer slam shut. A click of a lid of their “emergency” lube. Din shivers in anticipation as he hears the slick sound of Cobb stroking himself. 

Din lets out a low guttural groan as Cobb presses slowly into him. He’s still loose from last night but not enough not to feel the pleasurable dull ache of being stretched on Cobb’s length. He feels Cobb kiss and nips at the back of his neck as the silver-haired man bottoms out inside of him. Seconds pass before Cobb begins to rock in and out of him slowly. 

“God, you’re fuckin perfect for me, sweetheart.” Cobb thrusts a little harder into him. Din tries to meet his thrusts, but gives up, letting Cobb do the work. 

“Cobb.” Din whines, his knuckles turning white from gripping the edge of the counter when Cobb tilts his hips just right to hit Din’s prostate. Cobb’s hands move from his hips to cover his, their fingers intertwine. 

Cobb kisses and bites at the spot behind his ear that drives Din wild. It's enough to have Din clenching around Cobb’s cock and spilling into his underwear as Cobb cums inside of him. Din feels Cobb go boneless against his back. Din turns his head to capture Cobb’s lips once more. They stay there panting for a time. 

"Don't forget we have reservations tonight for Pompilios at 8 tonight." Cobb gives him another kiss before slowly pulling out. 

“Your pillow talk needs some improvement.” Din lets out a loving exhausted sigh as he remains draped across the countertop. Cobb runs some water over one of their kitchen towels to wipe himself off before running the cloth over the mess he’s made of Din.

Din works on cleaning up the eggs and shells around the kitchen sink while Cobb grabs some bowls and a box of cereal from the cabinets. The two sat at the small kitchen table to eat. Din’s barefoot brushes Cobb’s sock-covered ankle under the table. 

“Peli’s gonna kill me for being late,” Cobb says around a spoonful of cereal.

“Just tell her you were doing your husbandly duties and taking care of me.” Din smiles innocently before taking another bite of Lucky Charms.

⎯

After putting away dishes, Din kisses Cobb goodbye as Cobb leaves for work at the realtors' office that he and his cousin Peli started some ten years ago. Just a few months before he and Cobb met.

Din was entering a small coffee shop as Cobb was leaving. The silver-haired man tripped on the rubber welcome mat on the way out sending himself and his coffee flying. Din had caught him in his arms before Cobb could hit the ground. Gold flecked hazel eyes stared into rich deep brown.

Din felt the spark of electricity between them as he helped Cobb back on his two feet. He bought the man a new cup of coffee to replace the one that was splattered on the ground outside. The two smiled and shook hands, holding on a little longer before finally saying goodbye, leaving the cafe in separate directions. He didn’t expect Cobb to come running back to him and ask him on a date.

Through all the dates, a proposal, and a wedding there was one thing Din had kept from Cobb. Technically Din didn’t lie to Cobb, he does work at an office. It just happens to be full of superheroes. That he just so happens to be one.

Din Djarin-Vanth is The Mandalorian. A masked vigilante superhero with the ability to generate and control magnetic fields, not to mention a psychic connection that he has with his sword called The Darksaber. Only going after the worst of the worst. 

⎯

Din pulls into the parking lot of The Heroics office building. Getting out of the car he heads through military-grade security to clock into work. Pat downs, body scans, biometrics. All before he can swipe his security ID to activate the elevator to the 3rd floor.

Hours tick by as Din sits at the desk looking over files of potential bounties when a distress signal appears on the screen.

It’s Cobb.

The ring he gave him when they exchanged vows was programmed to alert Din in case of emergencies. He pulls up the local news feed to see his nemesis Moff Gideon talking into the camera. Cobb is tied and gagged in a chair next to him. Din’s breath catches in his throat.

Cobb appears to be unconscious, there are no visible injuries to his husband's face at least. The rage Din feels doesn’t lessen. Even less so as Gideon addresses him through the camera.

“Mandalorian, you have something I want. Give me The Darksaber and I’ll let your precious husband live.” Gideon grabs Cobb by the hair making both Din and Cobb wince, “You have an hour.” The screen goes dark signaling the end of the transmission.

Din feels a tightening in his chest. He knew this was always a possibility but he was so sure he kept Cobb safe and away from all this. Din flings himself up out of his chair. He ran to the locker room where he stored the Mandalorian uniform. He scrambles to undress. His body on autopilot and he zips up the flight suit, buckling pieces of armor into place. He slides the helmet onto his head.

He reaches a hand out toward the weapons case, a black bladed sword with a black leather-wrapped handle flies from the wall and into his hand. The Darksaber. He straps the sword to his back.

⎯

Din flies as fast as he can to where he tracked Cobb’s ring. High above the city, on the roof of an abandoned skyscraper. Cobb’s wrists are bound in front of him kneeling beside Gideon.

“Cobb!” Din shouts forgetting the voice modulator in the helmet changes his voice, preventing Cobb from recognizing his voice. The man looks relieved to see him anyway.

“Give me the sword Mando!” Gideon commands.

“It’s yours take it! Leave him out of this!”

“Now, now Mando. You know the Darksaber can only pledge its allegiance to whoever wins it in battle.”

“Come and fight me then.” Din growls, he unsheathes the sword from his back. He twirls his wrist preparing to cut the man down who’d dare touch his husband.

Gideon draws out his sword. The two men run at each other. Swords clash against one another. Sparks fly from the Darksaber as it starts to cut into Gideon’s sword. Gideon kicks Din in the stomach making him stumble backward.

Din rushes him again. Gideon brings his sword down on him. Din parries as he shoves Gideon’s sword with the Darksaber knocking Gideon off balance.

Din takes the opportunity to kick Gideon in the knee sending the man sprawling backward a few feet. Gideon scrambles to get back up limping. The man knows he only has one way out of this alive so he pulls Cobb up from the ground. His sword to Cobb’s throat he walks them back to the edge of the rooftop.

“It’s over Gideon. Let him go!” Din lets rage seep into his voice.

“You sure, Mando? We’re awfully high up. But, if you insist?” Gideon lets go of Cobb. Din throws the Darksaber at the same time. Piercing Gideon in the chest. It feels like everything moves in slow motion as Din dives off the ledge toward Cobb.

He pulls his limbs as close to him as possible trying to pick up speed. He reaches a hand out toward him. He concentrates on the metal of Cobb’s ring, the metal of his worn red and white striped belt buckle. Cobb finally stops falling. Din doesn’t stop flying toward him. He grabs the man around the waist and holds him close.

Din flies up to straighten their position as they come to hover ten feet from the rooftop of the building below.

“Are you injured?” Din asks, his eyes scan over Cobb’s face for injuries.

“N-no, he knocked me out with chloroph...chlorophyll?”

“It’s chloroform, my star.” Din lets out a small laugh as their feet gently touch the ground. Cobb stumbles a little but Din holds him up.

“Wait, Din? Is that you?” Cobb put his hands on Din’s armored chest.

Din reaches up to lift the helmet off. He shakes his head to dislodge the curls that have become plastered to his head. He looks at Cobb nervously, afraid that maybe Cobb will think this is all too much and leave. Before he could even voice his fears, gentle hands cradle his face. Gold flecked hazel eyes stare into rich deep brown. Cobb presses a kiss to his lips. There’s a fire behind the kiss. It’s a kiss that says “I love you with my entire soul.”

“My hero.” Cobb sighed.

And if the brave Mandalorian melted into the kiss, no one but his husband was around to witness it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @hexedmaiden
> 
> Thank you for reading and being so patient with me!!❤️


End file.
